Patience
by Michi-tan
Summary: Patience, by Take That. Based off The Obsession, by Desert Moon. Isane's world is dark without her sunshine. Can a certain knuckle-headed ninja bring light back to her life?


**Another songfic for Obsession. Patience, by Take That.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, Obsession, or umm… Anything that doesn't belong to me o.o**

It was another basic day for Isane. Wake up, eat Eiri's favorite cereal, light incense for Eiri, mourn Eiri. Nobody wanted to stop her; they grieved for Eiri, too.

Some people who didn't know him didn't know why she did the same thing for a dead man every day.

_Just have a little, patience._

She grieved for him because she loved him. He was her sunshine, and the day he died, her world went dark. She froze over, and no one could thaw her out.

_I'm still hurting from a love I lost._

She hadn't seen her teammates in weeks, and her new team didn't visit her as often. Why should they? It was nearing her sunshine's death anniversary, and when that time came around, she wasn't much of a conversation holder. She didn't do anything, when this time of year came around.

_I'm feeling your, frustration._

Takara said things would get better. She'll find a guy she liked, and she could keep on living. She lied. At one point, Isane had traveled to each of the countries to find someone like her sunshine.

But there was no one. Not a single person was like Eiri. So this year, she was going to make the pain of losing him cease.

_But any minute all the pain will stop._

This year, they were in Konoha for Eiri's annual party. They weren't going to do anything too elaborate; some fancy flowers, letters. Then they'd go to Isane's apartment to make sure she wouldn't kill herself. They all thought she would be able to take care of herself after the second year; they were wrong.

_Just hold, me close, inside your arms tonight._

They had arrived in Konoha that morning. Isane was huddled on the couch in her rented apartment; the group wouldn't go to her sunshine's grave until tomorrow. Today, they were all going to get their gifts ready.

_Cause I need time…_

Sometimes, if Isane tried really hard, she could see her Eiri. He'd sit with her, kiss her, tell her everything was all right…

But it would all disappear in a flash. Then everything would crumble, and she'd remember that everything was _not_ okay.

_My heart is numb, has no feeling._

"Come on, Isane. It's time to go," Takara called from the apartment's open doorway. It was the day they'd pay their tributes to the weapon's specialist.

_So while I'm still healing…_

Isane was the last one left at the gravesite. Everyone else had left hours ago to go do what they needed to do. For Takara, it was being with Gaara, for Abura, being with Onaji.

"Oh, Eiri…" she whispered to the slab of stone in front on her. Isane pulled out the kunai that Takara didn't know she had. Tonight was the night she was going to join her sunshine, her love, her life.

_Elsewhere_

"Naruto, could you go check on Isane for me?" Takara said worriedly. She had forgotten to make sure Isane got home all right, and didn't know what state she was in now.

"Sure, no problem!" Naruto assured her and ran off towards the cemetery.

_The cemetery_

"Now, Eiri, we can finally be together again." Isane said, holding the kunai above her heart.

_I really wanna start over again._

"Isane, no!" a voice only slightly different from her Eiri's yelled. The blade fell from her hands, and she started crying. Naruto ran to her trembling body.

_I know you wanna be my salvation._

"Eiri, is that really you?" the blonde girl managed to choke out. She looked up at Naruto in wonder. The orange-clad ninja gulped and shook his head. Tears filled her eyes and she latched onto his neck.

_The one you can always depend._

"Gomen, Isane-chan." He said, tentatively putting his arms around her. She hiccupped and giggled.

_I'll try to be strong, believe me_

"It's alright, Naruto-kun," she sighed. She looked up at him again. 'He really looks like Eiri-kun' she thought wistfully.

_I'm trying to move on._

"Yeah, well, you know." He grinned widely. Almost a perfect image of Eiri. The ex-Mist nin's eyes widened at the realization.

"Naruto-kun…"

_It complicated, but understand me…_

"Isane-chan?"

She couldn't. She wants to ask him, but she can't. Not now.

"Could you take me to my apartment," she asks quietly.

_Cause I, need time._

_My heart is numb, has no feeling_

_So while I'm still healing._

_Just try, to have a little patience. Have a little patience._

It was the next morning. The group from Suna would remain in Konoha for a week, and Isane thought that was just perfect now. She was hurriedly putting on clothes and tying up her hair. She would ask Naruto for sure today.

"Kori-chan!" she said, startled. Takara was on the other side of the door she just opened; she was just as startled.

"Are you going somewhere, Isane-chan?" she asked. She was so dressed up! And make-up, too; Isane hadn't worn make-up since…

"Yeah, I am," she smiled. Sunshine was filtering through her dark life, again. She hurried past Takara towards Naruto's apartment.

_Cause this scar, runs so deep._

She stood solemnly outside his apartment now. She kept seeing Eiri everywhere now. She just about turned around and went back. But she didn't; she was ready to let go.

_It's been hard, but I have to believe._

Isane rapped her knuckles against the wood. She heard a chair scrape along the floor inside and someone stumble to the door. The blond giggled.

"Eh, Isane-chan? What're you doing here?" he asked, quite puzzled. Isane sighed and steam-rolled forward.

"Would you like to hang out sometime?" she said, looking at his face with shining eyes.

_Have a little patience. Have a little patience._

"Huh? Oh sure! Anytime, Isane-chan!" he said happily. Isane giggled again.

"How about now?"

_Cause I, just need time._

_My heart is numb, has no feeling._

_So while I'm still healing._

"Sure. Give me a minute…" he trailed off, and went back into his apartment.

_Just try, to have a little patience. Have a little patience._

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto came out in a casual blue shirt and baggy pants. 'Eiri…' Isane thought. She had to let go.

_My heart is numb, has no feeling._

_So while I'm still healing_

_Just try, and have a little…_

"How about ramen?"

_Patience._

**Click that button. Click it. Please!**


End file.
